<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Midas’ Revenge | A Fortnite Fanfic by Ren_chan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210211">Midas’ Revenge | A Fortnite Fanfic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_chan/pseuds/Ren_chan'>Ren_chan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fortnite (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Betrayal, Blood and Violence, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, ghost vs shadow, lots of action, meowscles being a cinnamon roll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:08:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_chan/pseuds/Ren_chan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a picture perfect image of how they imagine their dream world would be like; however, after the death of his parents takes a toll on him, Midas is out for revenge on those that wronged him and murdered his parents. </p><p>While it may seem like he's perfecting things the way they should be, Meowscles gets a feeling that things aren't as it seems.</p><p>With secrets slowly beginning to unravel and points connecting, it seemed like the one they all should of been worrying about was the man in the golden throne.</p><p>(I suck at summaries :p)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>8-Ball/Remedy (Fortnite), Calamity/Fable (Fortnite), Drift/Lynx (Fortnite), Meowscles/Midas (Fortnite)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The End of the Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darkness loomed over the city as it consumed all in its grasp, leaving minuscule light to the naked eye. Flames were set ablaze with smoke rising up that tainted the air of its relative, crispy smell that stung at the nostrils of many. A concoction of anguish screaming, cries of pain, and shouts of torment could be heard through the rapid fire of gunshots. An immense amount of bullets fired through people's bodies as some continued to fight through the hellish pain while others, with little luck, fell to the ground while clinging onto their last breath into the pool of their own blood. It didn't take long for the city to fall into an eerie silence with the shadow henchmen roaming around to execute whatever that remained alive while capturing vulnerable women and children in the process.</p><p> </p><p>A small, raven-haired sat on the floor with others around: handcuffs cuffed firmly around his wrists and ankles and a chain that connected him to a woman on his right and girl around his age on his left. His fair skin was smudged with dirt and his clothes were tainted with blood and grime along with being tattered and ripped. His breathing had grew rigid as he thought back to minutes prior to his capture; the image becoming quite vivid and the screams of agony ringing in his ears as if it was all taking place right in front of him. His body twitched and cringed when thinking of the way his parents were brutally murdered; blood sputtering from their lifeless bodies in a revolting way that made him grew nauseous. He thrusted his hands through his hair and gripped onto it tightly in frustration with hot tears stinging at the corner of his eyes and streaming down his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>He quietly sobbed and whimpered, shaking his head in disbelief that everything he was experiencing was just a figment of his imagination. Yet, no matter how many times he pinched, scratched, and cut himself he dreaded the daunting epiphany.</p><p> </p><p>His parents were dead and he was alone amongst others in the same predicament of being imprisoned. They all felt vulnerable and an attempt to escape was futile, he had experienced that secondhand as the woman beside him hastily stood up and ran, jerking those connected to the chains with her. The boy twisted and turned as he got dragged whilst emitting screams, but that all ended quickly when the sound of a gunshot fired. The woman collapsed onto the ground when receiving a bullet to the head, the henchmen snickering at the vain attempt.</p><p> </p><p>"She didn't even make it that far," one of them sneered as he covered his mouth to hold onto his fits of laughter.</p><p> </p><p>The small boy stared horrifyingly at the dead woman beside him whose body was drenched in blood. He could even detect the life of her soul leaving her body where her eyes looked monotonous. He inched himself away from the pool of blood that leaked in all directions and while the sounds of screaming and crying amplified, it all seemed faint as his attentive was fixated on the dead woman beside him.</p><p> </p><p>'She chose freedom' he thought, placing his hands over her eyes and shutting them before withdrawing his hand back to see the blood that tainted his own hands, 'but not in the best way' he bit down on his lips when feeling it tremble and prevented the urge to sob when looking down at his own two hands. That night they were all murderers and while the boy committed unspeakable crimes he didn't know he was capable of doing, it was all for the safety of his family—he clenched them tightly at the thought of how everything he did was in vain. He no longer saw himself as the innocent little boy who sticks their heads in novels, studies endlessly and helped for the greater good, but as a cynical deceptive murderer who kills for his own intent. While he did kill to ensure him and his family safety, he didn't like the thought of having to go through with it.</p><p> </p><p>Before he knew it a pair of dark boots were in front him, but he didn't dare look up to receive confrontation as he was never good with handling it.</p><p> </p><p>"So are you the little twerp that killed off my men?" To his surprise it was a feminine voice that had a nice Australian accent, yet it dripped with a bittersweet tone that was all too intimidating. The boy didn't utter a single word and seeing this irked the woman's nerves. "Ignorance is a nasty look on you," she spat before throwing her hand around his throat, bringing him up mere inches from her face.</p><p> </p><p>He emitted a small yelp though his gaze was still averted from the woman. "Kids like you are fun to torture and debilitate, but you take all the fun out of it if you show no signs of begging for mercy..." she spoke with malice laced in her tone, but grew more indignant when not seeing a reaction from the little boy.</p><p> </p><p>"...What is there for me to beg for?" He chimed, breaking the silence that had engulfed between them. "There's nothing for me to beg for if you took everything from me," his voice cracked and became shaky, his body trembling under the woman's grasp as he turned his attention towards her, golden eyes fixated onto her toxic green ones. She saw the boy's stoic facade beginning to shatter as tears streamed down his flushed puffy cheeks and his lips began to tremble.</p><p> </p><p>She grimaced at his words and tightened her grip; the boy using his own gripping hard onto her unyielding ones. He gasped for air only to inhale sharply and feel sharp pangs that stabbed at his lungs, his breaths becoming more quickened and short along with his vision becoming hazy. Right before things could escalate any further, the woman's grip loosened from around his neck, his body collapsing to the cold, hard ground. He exuded fits of bloody coughs and clung onto his chest when feeling an unsettling ache and gasped for air only to receive sharp pains hitting at his lungs. Everyone sat in penitence feeling completely useless to not help out the child, but it wasn't like they could pull off anything—it was futile to even make an attempt given the dead woman beside him.</p><p> </p><p>However, the sounds of the woman's screams perked in their ears as he snapped his head up; his eyes widening at the sight of her hand turning gold. It pained her so much that the anguish in her voice could be detected and tears that she was fighting back were pierced in the corners of her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Boss!" One of the henchmen quipped as two hurried over to aid her, but quickly got shushed by the woman. "Stay away!" She yelled, glaring at them as they both stopped dead in their tracks. The redhead whipped her attention at the boy, glaring daggers at him, before responding quite tentatively, "W-what did you do to me?!"</p><p> </p><p>The boy opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find the right words to process nor did he himself knew what had happened. "I-I...I d-don't know..." he stammered, entwining his fingers together and unraveling them apprehensively. He knew he did it inadvertently with no intentions to harm her, yet it was a peculiar abnormality that he somehow obtained—let it be through genetics or whatever the cause may be.</p><p> </p><p>"Execute them all!" She hissed, turning on the heels of her boots and began to storm off. "No one is to be left alive,"</p><p> </p><p>Cries and pleads manifested from the vulnerable as the henchmen withdrew their weapons and began to rapidly fire at every victim in sight. Seeing the gruesome sight triggered the boy, sending him in a nauseating state when seeing bloody sputtering, limbs tearing apart and insides sliding out due to the intense crossfire. He wanted to move, but what was the point if he was gonna get shot down? His body grew paralyzed from the waist down and with the urge to look away and flee while he had the chance, he couldn't bring himself to tear away from the welcoming home he once knew. Everything swiftly went into ruins the second the roaring flames were set ablaze, but this was the cherry on top: killing innocent people that were being victimized by a game they didn't even know they were playing.</p><p> </p><p>A small noise escaped the boy's mouth when hearing the sound of a gun getting cocked, his eyes widening as a pistol was pressed against his right temple. "Eh?" His irises shifted upwards as he was only able to detect the gun in view.</p><p> </p><p>"A cute kid like you should be put on the market," the sound of a male's hoarse voice came into earshot, the boy's hair being yanked back as the henchman drew his gun upwards to his golden eyes, licking his lips. "So beautiful," he whispered into his ear. Shivers were sent down the small boy's spine as his body became overwhelmed and shook violently.</p><p> </p><p>"I wonder what type of reward I get if I were to bring back an eye!" He exclaimed, withdrawing a switchblade and effortlessly slicing the boy's eye, only to leave nothing but an odious mark. "Tch!" He scoffed whilst ignoring the great affliction the raven-haired boy was in. He placed both of his hands over his eye to ease the pain and prevent losing more blood from oozing out, twisting and turning in the process. His hair plastered onto his forehead and drenched with sweat with parts of his clothes becoming saturated with his own blood.</p><p> </p><p>The henchman kicked the kid in his stomach, turning him over while receiving a loud groan and silent sobs. "I'm getting me some money one way or another, I don't even care if I have to kill a kid for it," he snapped, aiming the pistol at the boy's head.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't get paid enough to deal with this bitch but you..." he licked his lips once more as he stared the boy up and down, his eyes narrowing seductively and his tone laced with an uncanny softness.</p><p> </p><p>"You're my ticket out of his hell hole."</p><p> </p><p>Abruptly, the henchman was pushed to the ground right when his finger wrapped around the trigger. The boy looked to see the little girl free from her cuffs and beating the henchman with all she had in her.</p><p> </p><p>"Grab it!" She yelled, tilting her head over her shoulder at the boy before glancing her eyes towards the pistol that laid in between the three. Despite how enervated he was, the boy rolled onto his stomach and crawled towards the gun.</p><p> </p><p>"Gah! You stupid bitch!" He shouted and slapped her before he clutched onto the collar of the stained white dress she wore and tossed her aside as she fell onto the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Before the henchman could stand up and collect himself, the sound of a gun getting cocked came into earshot. Tentatively, he looked over at the boy and flinched when seeing the pistol being aimed at him. He held his hands up in defense and waved them around in a panic of getting shot and became a spiraling mess, "H-hey k-kid I was o-only doing m-my job none of t-these intentions a-are any of mine!"</p><p> </p><p>The boy slowly stood up to his feet with his left hand covering his right eye and his right hand gripping firmly onto the pistol. "You guys killed many innocent people tonight...and may those orders have been given to you from your boss or orders you created yourself, you still had a chance to make the right choice!" He exclaimed, wrapping his index finger around the trigger. "You guys are the cause for the death of my parents..." he began, nearly choking upon saying those words and bit down onto his lips, a little too hard that blood began to gush out from it."And responsible for the hundreds and thousands more that resides in this city and you just expect us to easily forgive you?! Just because I'm a kid doesn't mean you can easily manipulate me!" He enunciated and sauntered towards the henchman where he buried the muzzle of the pistol into the creases of his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>"L-look here k-kid I-I can do anything you want j-just don't kill me!" He pleaded, sobs escaping his lips and snot running down his nose.</p><p> </p><p>A few moments of high risen tension passed by as the boy cogitated on his demands, "say hi to my parents for me." He chimed before swiftly pulling the trigger with pounds of blood splattering onto the road and some even splattering onto his fair skin.</p><p> </p><p>The boy looked over at the girl who only stared between him and the body in disbelief of what had happened. Before a word could be uttered, they heard the sound of more shadow henchmen approaching as the boy helped the girl up and off they darted out of the city. They ran as far as their legs could take them without stopping for a break, yet in spite of the fatigue that began to settle in and drain them of their energy, the girl spotted an abandoned house. She looked over at the boy who had taken a rest on top of a rock, but she wrapped her hand around his free one and yanked him towards the house for shelter.</p><p> </p><p>They decided to dwell in the abandoned house for the time being until everything cleared up. As time flew by the girl has successfully patched the boy's eye with the help of some bandages she found and the sleeve of her dress she torn off.</p><p> </p><p>An awkward silence has passed by since the two has spoken a word, but she couldn't blame them after having to indulge such trauma that was inflicted on them. They were both young and now that they're alone with no families, it'll be tough for them to console themselves on their own.</p><p> </p><p>"Maya," the girl spoke, thrusting a hand through her short, disheveled hair. She heaved our a heavy sigh when looking over at the boy that laid on his back, gazing up at the sky absentmindedly. She frowned at the sounds of no reply and averted her attention away from him and over at the area to where she would be sleeping, fluffing a stained pillow.</p><p> </p><p>"Midas," the boy finally spoke.</p><p> </p><p>Maya snapped her head over at him and felt a small smile tug at her lips. "Nice to meet you," she said before looking back down at the pillow where she gripped it softly. She didn't need an instant reply but was thankful for at least getting to know his name to not feel like a total stranger.</p><p> </p><p>"You didn't have to save me back there, Maya," Midas spoke with a hint of melancholy in his tone.</p><p> </p><p>"Well it was either risk it all to save us both or both of us die without even trying," she responded.</p><p> </p><p>Silenced had engulfed between them once more as Maya could sense the uneasy awkwardness and wanted to alleviate this since it seemed like they'll be together for who knows how long.</p><p> </p><p>"W-well...Midas...what do you think we should do now?" She questioned, laying her head down on the pillow and scrunching her legs up against her chest so that her dress covered the entirety of her small frame.</p><p> </p><p>"I think we should get some sleep for now before deciding to do anything else. We rest up and see what tomorrow awaits for us," he spoke nonchalantly.</p><p> </p><p>Maya nodded and closed her eyes, going out like a light and falling into a deep slumber. On the other hand, Midas was still up pondering about the question Maya inquired. 'What do you think we should do?' He mused to himself while staring off into the sky at the glimmering stars that scattered across the dark blue hue. He reached a hand up to grasp onto the beauty it manifested, yet no matter how close it looked, the reality of living in such beauty was far—altering his image of reality. As days passed, Midas pondered as to what he wanted; envisioning a world where all wickedness was eradicated and peace was maintained.</p><p> </p><p>Maya and Midas' bond grew as they shared similar interests for the future of the world and for themselves. The two had stood on a cliff where they overviewed the city that they once knew and resided on, taking in their last few moments of the great havoc that was bestowed upon it.</p><p> </p><p>"Tilted..." Maya began, her eyes scanning the area as her face scrunched into a frown at the sight.</p><p> </p><p>"It's all ruined,"</p><p> </p><p>She turned her head slightly over her shoulder where she detected Midas staring attentively at the city with his arms crossed over his chest. He hasn't uttered a word since their arrival that Maya began to feel slight remorse for even suggesting a last visit. Why it did seem like a great idea at the time being and Midas agreeing to it was incredulous, but seeing him show no sign of emotion made her stomach churn. Staring back at the city was bringing back flashbacks that Midas wanted to neglect, but the murder of his parents, the retorts of the green-haired woman, and the sickening remarks of the henchman that later turned into pleads...his hands were stained with blood that wasn't his own. With one last gaze, he turned on the heels of his shoes and began to traipse away, leaving Maya a bit puzzled as her gaze shifted between him and Tilted.</p><p> </p><p>Maya's chocolate irises glimmered as a ray of sunshine beamed on her. She raised a hand over her head to shield her eyes of the blinding light where they soon pierced into the back of Midas. She knew he had good intentions of changing the world, but how he planned on doing so remained a mystery to her. She wanted to feel useful to him and never wanted to leave his side or become a burden, whereas she bowed towards her home before hurriedly scattering behind Midas in tow. She wrapped her arms around his right one, earning herself a small groan from the male but he didn't utter a retort.</p><p> </p><p>Her smile stretched from ear to ear at the thought of not being alone and even if Midas seemed austere, that doesn't change the fact that she'll always see him as a proactive leader with high morals and big brother.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Elite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Explosions roared but not as loud as the malicious laughter that reverberated throughout the room. The deafening sounds were loud enough to send an immense amount of tinnitus ringing in the ears of a small framed brunette that collapsed on the ground. At the sound of it, she placed her small hands over her ears; letting out small, faint groans and moans that seemed incoherent in her own hearing. When the sound began to slowly fade and the sound of burning flames came to earshot, she looked around at her surroundings seeing the wildfire that consumed everything in sight. Abruptly, her head began to pound fiercely causing more groans to escape her mouth, but she had to brush off her vulnerability. She rose to her feet steadily with one hand clasped on the side of her head to ease her pounding headache; however, she nearly stumbled, but waved her arms out to regain her balance with her eyes swiftly shifting down from her feet and over to the blazing flames.</p><p> </p><p>She trudged closer to find her way around, but a substantial amount of heat was emanating from the flames that it kept her away. She tried not to grow flustered by that type of nuisance and leisurely strolled around trying her best to remain meticulous around the flames in fear of burning herself.</p><p> </p><p>The crispy smell of the burning flames and the sparks that flew around made it quite complex for her to make headway. She placed her hand over her thin lips and button nose to deter her inhalation of the fumes, keeping her attention fixated around her. She heard the sounds of shuffling behind and snapped her head around only to see someone or something dart right by hastily. She looked to where she presumed the figure would be but kept hearing a miscellany of quickened footsteps and sudden grunts that her attention was being dragged all around; her attention unable to remain fixated on anything in particular. So many things were distracting her that she didn't know where to remain attentive.</p><p> </p><p>She withdrew a blue sword and grasped her hands tightly onto the grip of her sword. The brunette's azure irises scanned all around her, trying to remain calm as she tried to even her short, quickened breaths; her heart beating vigorously against her chest that she could hear it in her ears, so loud and erratic. It was apparent that she was anxious: her body was tensed and shaking intractably, but she stood her ground and staring attentively into the flames when she saw her.</p><p> </p><p>A silhouette sauntered through the flames as if immune to them, the figure's hips swaying coquettishly along with an inanimate object being thrown up into the air and clasped into their grip incessantly. The small framed female couldn't decipher the figure until her eyes widened when she came into full view; a fiery look in her chocolate eyes that were locked onto her ocean ones.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Skye</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I wasn't able to make clear of it before, but it all became too vivid when I saw her extract herself from the flames; those fiery eyes locking onto mine and her smug look shifting into a grimace at the sight of me. I still remember her malevolent laughter that ringed in my ears when she attempted to play a dirty trick, pulling the safety pin when she was mere inches away from all of us.</p><p> </p><p>She planned on blowing all of us up with the risk of being that close, she was insane to pull through with a suicidal plan like that risking her own safety at that matter.</p><p> </p><p>"So you actually survived that maniacal attack of mine?" She questioned with an arched brow, continuing to throw—what I assumed a grenade—up and down from her clutches. That was something I stared attentively at; who knows what this girl has planned right under her sleeve.</p><p> </p><p>"Secret agent tip number one," the woman uttered as I averted my eyes from the grenade and over to her expression; a smirk plastered onto her plump lips and the grenade gripped firmly into her hand. "Never take your eyes off of your opponent!" She exclaimed, lashing out at me as I shrieked, swinging my sword in front of me just as she was about to pummel my face. Her hand swung down onto the fuller of sword and slowly edging up to the edge of it. She glared intensely at me with those beady eyes while continuing to push down onto my sword; my anxiousness amplifying as I cogitated about her actually breaking it. I tried my best to keep my trembling under control, but under her cold glare I felt like a vulnerable animal—her prey if anything.</p><p> </p><p>I swung my sword as hard as I could which forced her fist off, swinging her around swiftly onto the heels of her combat boots as she darted towards me once more throwing punches relentlessly and mixing it up with some quick kicks. I dodged her punches with my sword and tried to quickly evade her kicks by dunking, but as she kept doing so I couldn't help but walk backwards and stumbled back when I felt my feet become tangled.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah!" I shrieked, falling backwards and grunted when I laid my hands out back to prop myself off the ground and was immediately met with the tan-skinned girl. Right before she could throw another punch, she got tackled to the ground by a more bigger figure.I watched as their brawl escalated, the swole cat not too hesitant when fighting the robust female. It was a fist fight if anything, but neither was backing down; both well-built valiant agents combating each other until their heart's content. It didn't seem like either was just gonna back down effortlessly; it'll take a lot to kick either of them down.</p><p> </p><p>The woman did a couple of backflips before being a fair distance away from the cat, but didn't receive much of a cool down when a blade was thrown, but as if she known, she effortlessly grabbed the grip of the blade before turning around swiftly, swinging the blade down onto a thick, grey coat (I suppose) that a tattooed man wore.</p><p> </p><p>"Guess those blazers really come in handy for something huh?" The woman taunted, smirking wickedly.</p><p> </p><p>"Watch your words, Missy," the man said in a rough tone.</p><p> </p><p>A frown was displayed for a split second before her smile shifted into an ominous smile. "Sames goes for you," she said, my eyes shifting back towards the cat that was running up behind her, subduedly. However, before he could pounce onto her, she jumped up and back flipped, both men crashing into each other.</p><p> </p><p>'This is my chance!" I thought as I gripped onto my sword and ran over to her, wielding it out to my side. I spun the grip into my fingers and did full spin before slamming it down onto her; consequently, her arms were in front of her to block the attack as my sword was barely dug into the black bandages wrapped around her wrists—but I kept prying anyways. "You just never give up, don't ya?" She spat in bitter annoyance that I felt my lips pucker at the sound of it. "I would be a useless agent if I were to give up so quickly," I responded, trying to convey how austere I was.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh really..." she began and used all of the force she built up inside of herself to push me back as I maintained my balance but kept my sword out in front of me to prepare for any impending attacks.</p><p> </p><p>"Keep that same energy kid and maybe lets see if that confidence of yours remain surfaced once I finish beating the shit out of you!" She exclaimed, a toothy grin displaying onto her lips. Before I knew it, I looked around to see the cat on my right and the broad, bald guy on my left. Everything then was a blur and I found myself swinging my sword while dodging the attacks the man threw; rolling backwards and under the cat's legs when he pushed me away before throwing myself up to stand once more. The cat managed to knock my sword out of my hands as I had to reckon with my combat which many find...substandard. I threw weak punches that the cat was able to easily dodge before throwing his own right into my face. I yelped and screeched with each hit I indulged before he grabbed onto my sides, bending me over and vigorously pounding his knee into my stomach.</p><p> </p><p>I let out cries of pain as I tried hitting him off of me but to no avail. Nevertheless, he ended up throwing me off of him when I scratched his forearm and collapsed onto the ground with a loud thud. I panted heavily as I saw the cat scrutinizing the scratch I embarked on him, a small smack of regret gnawing at my stomach. 'Come on Skye, push those thoughts aside yeah they're your friends, but you're training right now so see them as your formidable foe.' I thought, gripping onto my sword and jumped to my feet, my azure eyes glinting in sheer confidence. I emitted a scream as I started swinging my sword; the cat completely off guard as he tried to block my attacks, but I kicked him back as he collided into the man who ever so nonchalantly pushed him out of his way to avoid being collided into again.</p><p> </p><p>He threw many daggers and blades of all kind that I thought I was certain some strands of hair was cut and some undetected tears scathed into my clothing. I did a few backflips and cartwheels in a slow, aesthetic manner to avoid being stabbed before getting kicked into the back. I yelped but kept my balance when I almost fell back down, swinging my sword up and spinning around dodging the woman's attack while trying to inflict mines onto her. She then punched me into my cheek which caused me to look back, everything seeming like it was happening in slow motion as my eyes became coldly somber, my hand extending outwards as my second sword came flying into my grasp. I now wielded dual blades and began inflicting a more immense amount of power than I previously was.</p><p> </p><p>I left the woman in a couple of scratches on her skin and face as well as a few rips and tears into her clothes when I charged at her, swung and kicked at the cat, and flipped and strike the man. So much was happening and the intensity of our brawl was only magnifying into so much more with random and sudden explosions setting off when the woman attacked whoever I was finished with. Suddenly, the chestnut-haired woman lashed out at me from the flames that were set ablaze, the ring of a grenade spinning leisurely around her index finger. She exuded a malicious, bittersweet giggle before throwing the grenade down at my feet. My eyes widened and my pupils dilated at the site of it; my overwhelming anxiety taking over with panic subsiding into my veins. My shaky hands reached onto my hat as I screamed, "Ollie!" throwing it down as it became full size. Its fluffy and big size was enough to send my small frame up to the ceiling right when the grenade set off. I reached both hands out and clasped onto the metal bars, gripping firmly.</p><p> </p><p>I looked down to see my body dangling but beyond that I could see the flames rising with the other agents clueless about what to do as they couldn't attack each other; the flames cutting off their pathways. I shut my eyes tight to prevent the small tears from escaping and clenched my teeth as I used all I had to keep my hold onto the bars. To make matters more problematic, the sprinklers went off when detecting the smoke as the water sprinkled down onto my drenching my hair and then trickling down my face and saturating my clothes. This was so annoying—with the blood seething in my veins but being put into trying to keep my grip, I couldn't help but let out a scream.</p><p> </p><p>"No fair!" I shouted, sure enough grabbing the attention of the other agents. "Why is everyone coming after me?!"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>All of us were settled into the training room still as the flames had died down and the sprinklers stopped sprinkling water. Some of the ghost henchmen has came in to mop up the abundant amount of water that laid onto the floor. I sure enough feeling guilty for seeing them clean up our mess and to basically babysit us along with protecting us just didn't set right with me. However, I couldn't help but look over at the explosive woman, Tina, with the swole cat, Meowscles, and the man, Brutus, exchanging knowingly looks.</p><p> </p><p>"What!?" Tina exclaimed. She should be feeling culpable for her reckless behavior and the heedless manner she was showing off, but hearing her say that—I couldn't help but give an eye roll.</p><p> </p><p>"You're always exploding something or someone every time we train together," I chimed, crossing my arms over my chest."In case you guys haven't read my stats," she huffed, pointing her thumb towards her and said in a stern tone, "explosions are my specialty...give me a grenade, a bomb, remote control or whatever it is and I'm leveling the foundation while murdering people on top of that—"</p><p> </p><p>"But!" I interjected, shifting my azure irises over to her who seemed quite agitated with continuing this futile argument. "Has it occurred to you that we're all training and not actually fighting and yeah in the heat of the moment we're serious, but you can't take such extreme measures to—"</p><p> </p><p>"Yap, yap, yap," she mocked while making a talking puppet with her hand. "That's all I hear coming from your mouth," she snapped as I clenched my hands into fists and huffed.</p><p> </p><p>"You never listen to me!"</p><p> </p><p>"Because there's no point in listening to a little, whining child, ugh you're so boring to fight against that I would rather spent the whole day sparring with Meowscles and Brutus since they're more of a challenge than you are set to be," she hissed, pointing a finger at me, which I suppressed the urge to slap away.</p><p> </p><p>How could someone like her be so impertinent, reckless, and ignorant while putting her own life in danger and who was her to basically sugarcoat the fact that I was weak? I felt my blood beginning to boil as my cheeks became flushed and my hands started to violently shake while being clenched. There was still one daunting question that I still couldn't crack, but to no longer withstand her glare literally piercing through me, I decided to not persist and augment this debacle into an even greater mess. I turned onto the heels of my boots and huffed as I snapped my attention away from anyone to see.</p><p> </p><p>'How was someone like her considered an agent?'</p><p> </p><p>Meowscles and Brutus knew too well to not butt into our quarrels as it'll only heighten Tina's frustration which will result into all three of us getting vulgarly cursed at or something being broken.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you brats done bickering...or is there a problem that you would like for me to solve?"</p><p> </p><p>I broke out in a cold sweat at the sound of that tone; the cold, bitter tone that leaked with a hint of hidden malevolence, but mixed with tranquility all too well that it was quite eerie to hear. The man before me dressed sharply and hair immaculately trimmed and gelled that for a man to seem so ominous, yet calm and handsome was uncanny. I noticed that his hands were clasped behind his back and his eyes, despite his right being blind, glared intensely at us. I knew I wasn't the only one feeling this way and looked in the corner of my eye to see Tina staring down at her feet; however, the two males didn't seem all that intimidated since it was mainly Tina and I doing all of that immature bickering.</p><p> </p><p>"N-no sir," I stammered as I averted my gaze from Tina and over at him, my eyes steadily shifting back and forward between the two, but only to decipher Tina's reaction to the situation and see if his stoic reaction would react in some way. However, nothing escalated further from there as he grabbed a tablet that one of the henchmen held out for him as he began to skim and scam through our stats.</p><p> </p><p>"Brutus, you rely too much on your blunt weapons when attacking an opponent, so remain keen on improving in other prominent areas cause I can already see that your knack for sharp objects is apparent," he spoke, quite coldly yet Brutus didn't seem fazed at the remark at all and only nodded as a response. "Same goes for you Tina, you heavily rely on explosives to get you to prevail in any fight, but remember that you're not immune to them and that you can take damage as well,"</p><p> </p><p>I didn't have to look at her to know that she wanted to slide in a rebuttal, but could only keep her mouth shut to not anger our boss in any way.</p><p> </p><p>"Skye," he spoke; my attention immediately fixated on him as I anxiously, yet patiently awaited for his words. I shifted my weight in between my heels and toes as I slightly rocked back and forward to contract my anxiety; my hands even laid out in front of me being clenched and unclenching.</p><p> </p><p>"Work on your hand-to-hand combat, it's extremely egregious," he uttered, coldly.</p><p> </p><p>A snicker echoed as I looked back to see Tina covering her mouth to control her laughter as she was nearly bellowed over from the pain of having to hold it all in. I was bewildered because I didn't know what that word even met but seeing that the word is coming off as an insult—given Tina's reaction—I couldn't help but feel embarrassed. I felt my cheeks beginning to burn as I looked away, gripping onto my beanie and bringing it down to shield my apparent humiliation.</p><p> </p><p>"Meowscles you need to be more brisk. I noticed that it takes you a while to process things, so try to think more promptly and ponder on any potential situations that can brew; do that while moving more quickly so that you'll be able to avoid such perilous circumstances,"</p><p> </p><p>I couldn't help but look over at the muscular feline whose eyes grew in content at his words with his mouth in form of a uwu. I frowned and crossed my arms over my chest and no I'm not mad that my skills were founded fault with in comparison to the others, but I couldn't help but feel jealous that they have minor setbacks to improve. I train as hard as I can everyday, even alone apart from my team, but seeing minimal improvement is what always gets me flustered.</p><p> </p><p>I don't want to be a burden or let my team down while having to be concerned about me the whole time. I want to be strong enough to the point where I don't need to rely on my friends and that I can trust my own abilities to get me through and situation; I want that type of certainty.</p><p> </p><p>Not much was said afterwards as we all dispersed from the training room and began to head to our respective rooms. I began walking to my room in hopes of playing video games to brush this mixture of jealousy and anxiety that was coursing throughout my body aside. I made it towards the elevator and pressed on the button that lead to my room followed by a secret pin number, but before the doors could slide close, I caught a glimpse of Tina chatting with some girl with waist length hair and Brutus. They all laughed at whatever witty statement was made.</p><p> </p><p>As if she could sense my eyes on her, Tina turned around and had this nasty look displayed on her face when her eyes met mine, my eyes nearly bulging out of its sockets and my soul leaving my body as I jumped. I bit down on my bottom lip and wrapped one hand around my free wrist as I painfully had to endure this awkward stare off. An evil smirk made its way on her lips as she turned towards the other two before nudging her head back. Great now all three of them were staring at me.</p><p> </p><p>I averted my gaze just as the doors shut close hoping that would ameliorate my discomfiture, but even as I try to erase her derision behavior, her contemptuous smirk and her slick remarks of cruel ridicule. I tried my best to keep it all together, gripping my hands tightly to form a pain that'll distract me from getting teary. I sniffed and wiped at any tears that formed in my eyes before the door of the elevator opened up to my room. The pink walls were decorated with many posters, my desktop was over saturated with unwanted papers and books, and my floor was in a disorderly mess with games, clothes and other stuff just scattered around.</p><p> </p><p>I wanted to clean up given the sight of it, but I was too lazy to do anything since I've been dragged on my feet all day. I ran towards my bed and threw myself onto it as I embraced its warmth and became serene with its comfort.</p><p> </p><p>I snuggled up into my bed, twisting and turning so that every part of me could feel the cold, soothing cushion that was embroidered into the blankets. All of my worries and anxiety began to alleviate, however, its softness wasn't strong enough to dwindle the humiliation of today's events. A stressful sigh escaped my lips as I turned over on my back and opened my eyes to see a poster with Midas on it, pointing a finger with the words Join Ghost on it.</p><p> </p><p>It didn't take long for remorse to wash over me, minor flashbacks of my past beginning to flood my mind. I winced at the throbbing pain in my head and pressed both of my index fingers against my temples and began to massage them tenderly.</p><p> </p><p>"Please don't think about it now," I mused to myself.</p><p> </p><p>To put my mind at ease I grabbed out my pajamas, which consisted of a yellow long sleeved polo shirt and navy blue joggers, before going to my bathroom where I turned on the faucet to my shower. Once I finished stripping myself of my clothing, I clutched onto myself as I hesitantly placed my left foot in only to withdraw it back when feeling the scorching hot water sting my skin. "Aah!" I shrieked before rolling my eyes at how childish that just seemed—mentally facepalm myself. I adjusted the temperature to the settings I was accustomed to and stepped in with the lukewarm water beginning to saturate my brunette hair and fair skin.</p><p> </p><p>I grabbed soap and began to wash my body of all of the sweat, dirt, and grime that covered me while shampooing my hair in the process. I thrusted my hands in between my untangled locks when washing the shampoo away, my eyes closed as the water poured down onto my face. A small smile planted on my thin, pink lips at the comforting feeling of the water and allowed my hands to touch around my body to wash off the remaining soap. When I curved my hand around my waist, I felt a stinging pain and winced as I opened my eyes and glanced down to see a small scape. I touched it as gentle as I could, but snatched my hand away when feeling the sting rise up.</p><p> </p><p>“How did I even get this?” I questioned and remembered back to the training I did and at what point that I came in contact with any blunt object. Back flipping from the daggers Brutus threw came to mind and I guess one dug its way into my clothes and marked me without me even realizing. I guess the adrenaline that I was enduring during that whole battle had took a toll on me as I barely felt the pain before.</p><p> </p><p>I turned the faucet off and dressed into my pajamas and came out of my bathroom wiping my hair off with a towel. My silky locks reached a few inches passed my shoulders and the remaining droplets dripped onto my shirt, but it wasn’t really concerning me in any way.</p><p> </p><p>I sat in front of my desktop before throwing the towel aside on my bed and opened up my laptop where a tab was already opened up with a webcam.</p><p> </p><p>Talking about my day was something I occasionally did and record before I went to sleep so I can look back onto these in the future to see my growth; if anything about me changed or improved. I never told anyone this because—of course they’ll laugh at me—but it’s a way that I, myself, can cope and it really helps on my bad days.</p><p> </p><p>I pressed recorded and pulled strands of my wet hair behind my ear so that the camera can see me as clear as possible, “Hey, its been another day and it wasn’t all that bad when it came to training. I lasted longer than I used to so my mentality is improving ever so slightly but...I still have to improve physically,” I heaved out a sigh and looked down at my hands, clenching them into fists.</p><p> </p><p>“Midas said that my hand-to-hand combat is still pretty bad so I guess throwing myself out to the wolves wasn’t such a great idea,” I emitted a nervous chuckle and looked back at the camera.</p><p> </p><p>“Got my ass whooped by Tina yet again so no productivity right there...it’s the same result every time when I’m up against her, but nevertheless I try to stick it out to the end just like how my big sister would,” the flashbacks began to stir into my mind: her smile, her exuberant eyes, her cheerful cheeks becoming pink at the sight of me.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure she would be proud...” I began but didn’t felt my voice trail off and my mind drifting to the memories we shared. Her laughter rung in my ears and her appearance was becoming as vivid as the last time I saw her. I felt something hard in my throat and hiccuped, placing my hand over my mouth to make sure nothing escapes. I blinked and felt the water in my eyes drip alongside my cheeks and onto my hand. I swallowed the hard lump that was stuck at my throat and inhaled before a shaky breath exuded. I told myself I wouldn’t think about it, but it comes when I least intend it.</p><p> </p><p>That’s when I remembered about my recording and wiped away my tears and forced a smile on my lips, clearing strained that from anyone’s point of view you could tell I was in pain. “I know she’s proud and happy for choosing to make this world a better place, so I’m keeping through with my promise. I just...I just want to get stronger so that I could be better than I am now. I want to be reliable. I admire all of the agents here even Tina. They’re all so strong and valiant and take many bold risks that I hope someday I wouldn’t be so scared for when the worst comes—change, I’ve never been good with having to adapt and get accustomed to change, but it’s something I’m forced to deal with whether it’s in my liking or not,”</p><p> </p><p>I shook my head and placed my hands on my cheeks, examining myself in the webcam and could depict my stained cheeks and rosy tinted cheeks along with my bright complexion due to the light and my silky hair. I looked like a mess.</p><p> </p><p>“This wasn’t suppose to be anything depressing, I guess for some motivation in case I want to look back on this but I’m optimistic about me becoming a great agent and I won’t stop working hard until I’m at the top. I want to be in the elite squad with Midas and fight alongside with someone as cool and sharp as him despite the fact that our levels aren’t exactly equivalent but it never hurts to dream,” I added a giggle after that and nodded towards the webcam, placing my hand on top of my laptop with my index finger slowly caressing the line of it.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll talk with you guys tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>With that I closed my laptop shut and prepared myself to go to sleep to await for tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>